Donnemoi le goût de la vie!
by Babydracky
Summary: Quand Oliver perd ce qu'il a de plus cher qui que son meilleur ennemi saura lui redonner goût à la vie?


**Titre :** Donne-moi le goût de la vie  
**Auteur :** BabyDracky  
**Pairing :** Marcus/Oliver  
**Rating :** PG-13 (Voire plus si affinités)

**« Donne-moi le goût de la Vie »**

Une minute.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour que son monde chavire. Pour que tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, tout ce qui avait fait sa vie et sa stabilité rassurante, ne disparaisse sous ses yeux. Tout s'était évanoui en un instant, ravagé et englouti aussi sûrement et aussi impitoyablement qu'un petit village côtier, peuplé de maisons de bois et de paille, sous le poids cruel et écrasant d'une énorme vague. Dévoré par un océan glouton, perdu à tout jamais dans des fonds marins insondables.

Tout était arrivé si vite qu'il était resté là, complètement hébété. Glacé sur place par l'horrible vérité qui venait de le frapper. Les bras ballants. La bouche entrouverte sur un cri d'horreur qui n'avait jamais pu naître.

L'instant d'avant son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, excité par le spectacle auquel assistaient ses yeux émerveillés, alternant entre l'euphorie et le désespoir, suivant le rythme endiablé des cris de la foule, tous ces supporters venus soutenir leur équipe, exposer les couleurs de celle-ci dans les cris et les rires ; il avait été si vivant, et puis, tout à coup, il avait cessé de battre. Ou en tout cas, Oliver en avait été persuadé car il ne l'entendait plus battre. Il ne le sentait plus battre. Il n'entendait plus que les cris surexcités de la foule qui l'entourait, puis même ces cris de joie face à la victoire in extremis de leur équipe, qui la plaçait en tête du classement, ne fut plus qu'un brouhaha alors que le martèlement sur ses tempes menaçait de tout faire disparaître.

Etait-il donc le seul à avoir compris le drame qui venait de se jouer ? A avoir entendu ce bruit muet de fin du monde ? Ce corps qui s'effondre trop lourdement.

Ce n'était pas la victoire de son équipe qui avait coupé le souffle à Oliver. Ce n'était pas plus le spectacle grandiose qui l'avait privé de sa voix. Non. C'était le bruit mat et net d'une nuque qui percute violemment le bois dur du but. Avait-il rêvé ce bruit ? Ses sens avaient-il accentué un murmure lugubre ?

Le Gardien, dans un mouvement remarquable, une virtuosité unique, venait d'accomplir un arrêt spectaculaire, une pirouette dont l'agilité ferait longtemps parler de lui et qui pourrait figurer dans le livre des techniques remarquables du Quidditch s'il se montrait capable de la reproduire aussi brillamment.

Mais ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient enfin qu'avec horreur alors que les images de cet arrêt étaient rediffusées au ralenti, encore et encore, et que les médicomages accouraient sur le terrain, c'est que le Gardien venait d'exécuter sous leur yeux son chant du cygne.

Des cris d'horreur s'étaient élevés dans les deux tribunes quand la terrible fatalité frappa inexorablement le terrain. Les médicomages avaient tout simplement étaient impuissants face à la réalité. Ils avaient à peine ausculté le corps avant de se relever respectueusement, les capuches en berne. Même la magie avait ses limites et même des médicomages aguerris ne pouvaient rien faire face à une nuque brisée. Rien. Certaines choses brisées ne pouvaient se réparer, il en était ainsi.

Archibald Wood était mort comme il avait vécu ; passionné, volant superbement sur un terrain de Quidditch, accompagné par la douceur du vent sur son visage et les cris admiratifs de la foule enflammée, emportant avec lui une partie de ce qui avait fait les rêves et la vie d'Oliver, son neveu.

Plus rien ne serait plus comme avant. Plus jamais. Oliver l'avait compris. Mais il n'avait pas saisi à quel point cette perte serait douloureuse et dévastatrice. Un cœur brisé ne se réparait pas non plus, finirait-il par comprendre.

♥

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Angelina Johnson ne reconnaissait pas celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami et il lui manquait terriblement. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder se renfermer sur lui-même, se détruire petit à petit, certain, à son trop jeune âge, que la vie ne lui apporterait plus rien de bon et valant la peine de se battre. Le bonheur.

Quand les cours avaient repris, elle avait été soulagée sachant qu'ils seraient à nouveau ensemble, lui et elle, eux et l'équipe. Quand elle avait appris dans les journaux la nouvelle du terrible accident qui était survenu lors de la dernière rencontre du championnat, donnant sa trente-deuxième victoire à l'équipe des Pies de Montrose, l'équipe que soutenait Oliver, l'équipe qui avait toujours été une famille pour lui, un modèle, son objectif unique, elle avait su que le monde venait de s'effondrer pour son ami. Elle était accourue chez Oliver. Il avait refusé de la voir. Fermement. Mais cela aurait été mal la connaître que de croire qu'elle baisserait les bras aussi facilement. Elle lui avait laissé le temps de se remettre et l'avait visité jour après jour, patiemment, et enfin, un matin, après une énième nuit blanche, à ne pas en douter, il avait fini par lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'avait découvert brisé, elle l'avait consolé, espérant que les bras d'une amie de toujours pourraient apaiser sa peine, dominer la douleur qui l'avait envahi. Ils avaient passé la fin de l'été ensemble, elle parlant de la vie à venir, lui se refermant dans son mutisme, pleurant des larmes sèches et douloureuses sur le passé qui était définitivement révolu.

Elle avait cru que le retour à Poudlard, à la vie normale, sortirait quelque peu Oliver de sa léthargie. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Plonger Oliver dans un gouffre si profond et sombre qu'elle craignait ne plus être capable de l'en extirper de gré ou de force.

Pour elle aussi le sol s'était désisté sous ses pieds ce jour noir.

A peine la cérémonie de cette nouvelle année passée, à peine les premiers cours repris, Oliver avait de nouveau été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison par le Professeur McGonagall. Il en était si méritant. A part lui, personne n'était à la hauteur de la tâche, Oliver était à la fois un excellent joueur, un coéquipier sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter et quelqu'un de foncièrement droit et sérieux. Il n'avait pas même songé à refuser, il n'avait pourtant pas acquiescé. Son silence avait parlé pour lui et le professeur lui avait demandé d'organiser les sélections des joueurs pour l'année à venir. Angelina n'avait pu voir aucune trace de cette joie qui avait illuminé ses traits l'année passée quand enfin, comme dans ses rêves d'enfants, on lui avait proposé le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire alors, riant comme un idiot pendant deux bonnes semaines. Et Angelina ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait prête à donner aujourd'hui pour voir à nouveau ce sourire illuminer le visage de son ami. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui rendre ce sourire, pour chasser ce fantôme de malheur qui voilait ses beaux traits.

Oliver avait toujours été un garçon si enthousiaste, si optimiste, si positif, c'était toujours lui qui avait été là pour les autres, pour leur remonter le moral et être cette épaule sur laquelle on pleurait. Mais aujourd'hui la perte de cet être cher, de cette partie de lui-même, l'avait anéanti, complètement anesthésié à la vie. Angelina savait combien Archibald Wood, l'oncle d'Oliver, avait eu une place importante dans sa vie. Il avait été celui à lui faire découvrir le Quidditch, a éveillé cette passion qui serait toute sa vie. Ce pilier central autour duquel s'était bâti la vie d'Oliver, poutre après poutre. Ils n'avaient pas une très grande différence d'âge tous les deux, ce qui avait toujours étonné Angelina, car elle avait toujours plus eu l'impression d'observer deux frères qui se chahutent, qu'un oncle qui éduque son neveu. Ils avaient été plus qu'un oncle et un neveu. Tellement plus. Ils avaient été comme des frères, comme maître et élève. Oliver avait tout appris de son oncle, avait su qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui pour le relever quand il tomberait. Mais aujourd'hui son ancre lui avait violemment été arrachée et il voguait comme un navire sans barre dans des eaux tumultueuses, ne retrouvant pas le Nord, ne reprenant pas goût à la vie, s'étouffant de celle qu'on lui avait arrachée.

« A quoi bon continuer, Angie, à quoi bon ? Personne ne sera là pour me voir réussir, personne ne m'applaudira, à part une foule anonyme, insensible, quand je vaincrai… Personne ne me sourira quand je déploierai mes ailes et que je dépasserai le rapace invincible. Personne » Lui demanda Oliver dans un sanglot étouffé alors que sa main tremblante restait là, suspendue comme étrangère entre ce corps malade et le manche de ce balai de bois. Comme si le seul fait de le toucher pourrait le brûler.

C'étaient les paroles déchirantes qu'avait murmurées Oliver en pénétrant pour la toute première et dernière fois cette année dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor en sa compagnie. Elle l'avait regardé avec terreur se briser sous ses yeux en un millier de morceaux insaisissables. Incapable de se saisir de ce balai de compétition qui avait toujours illuminé ses yeux d'une lueur unique, d'un bonheur inégalable. Et comme elle aurait aimé à une époque, alors qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés certaines fois, plus jeunes, à s'essayer dans des baisers maladroits, qu'il la regarde alors comme il avait toujours regardé ce maudit balai. Ce qui avait fait sa vie, ce qui l'avait rendu alors si passionné, fier et heureux, faisait à présent de sa vie un cauchemar.

Angelina savait qu'elle n'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire cette imagine d'un Oliver brisé, les joues inondées de larmes, cette main morte suspendue à quelques centimètres du manche de ce balai, de son balai, incapable seulement de le toucher.

Oliver avait quitté leur équipe le lendemain. Sans aucune explication. N'écoutant pas les protestations de son équipe, n'entendant pas l'incompréhension de ses camarades, ne voyant pas même l'inquiétude et les mains tendues par ses amis. Il avait renoncé à tout ce qui avait fait sa vie d'avant, renoncé à aller de l'avant, renoncé à vivre.

_« A quoi bon ? » _Grogna Angelina entre ses dents alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette d'Oliver, perchée sur le rebord des estrades du terrain de Quidditch à observer cette maudite herbe jaunie plutôt qu'à contempler ce ciel automnal, étonnement chaud et doux pour cette période de l'année.

Se rejouait-il encore et encore cette scène macabre ?

Cela devait cesser décréta-t-elle alors qu'elle le rejoignait, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'elle serait à nouveau face à un mur de mutisme et qu'elle ne pourrait comme toujours que se saisir d'une main froide et inerte qu'elle tenterait vainement de réchauffer.

« Alors, Wood, on guète les vers de terre ? » Résonna la voix moqueuse de Marcus Flint du terrain alors qu'il y déambulait de sa démarche sûre, comme maître des lieux, apparemment prêt pour faire passer les essais aux nouveaux candidats pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Angelina leur souhaitait bien du plaisir.

« Tu parles ! » Lui répondit la voix tout aussi moqueuse d'Adrian Pucey « C'est encore une prise trop grosse pour son petit gosier »

« Poule mouillée » accentua Bole alors que Derrick mimait à la perfection le palmipède maladroit en cacardant.

_Les ordures_ souffla Angelina par les narines comme un taureau prêt à charger.

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire ?! » Cria-t-elle à leur intention alors qu'elle se saisissait du bras d'Oliver qui n'avait pas réagit le moins du monde aux diverses provocations.  
Mais s'ils se permettaient de provoquer ainsi Oliver, qu'ils ne cessaient de le harasser dans les couloirs, à la sortie des cours, c'est bien parce qu'ils savaient qu'il ne réagirait pas, qu'il ne réagirait plus à leur provocation. Olivier n'en avait cure, il n'avait plus cure de rien du tout.

« C'est trop mignon » Se moqua à nouveau Flint « C'est sa petite chérie qui nous montre les dents pour sauver son capitaine préféré. Mais d'un autre côté, t'inquiète pas, Johnson, je ne m'intéresse pas aux vers de terre personnellement. Je préfère les prises plus grosses. »

Ca en était trop pour Angelina.

« Tu n'es jamais arrivé à la cheville d'Ollie » Cria-t-elle « Estime-toi heureux qu'il ne veuille pas participer à ce match d'ouverture contre vous, parce que de toute façon il n'aurait pas eu joueur à sa hauteur et au moins, pour une fois, ton équipe marquera peut-être quelques points contre la notre ! »

« Tu crois qu'elle mordrait pour son _boyfriend_ ? » Demanda Pucey clairement amusé par la situation.

« Et m'empoisonner ? Très certainement pas » Répondit-elle dégoûtée alors qu'elle entraînait Oliver à sa suite.

« Je n'ai jamais eu peur de ton héros, Johnson, et je peux le prouver tout de suite » Répondit tout simplement Flint d'une voix gutturale « Wood ! Je te prends quand tu veux et où tu veux, en un contre un! Descends donc et montre nous ce que tu vaux vraiment ! »

Oliver se contenta de détourner les yeux ne voulant clairement pas rencontrer le regard perçant de Flint.

Et étonnement, ce dernier fut le seul à ne pas se moquer, à ne pas rire de la déconvenue, de la fuite de l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor, au contraire, ses mâchoires s'étaient méchamment crispées et son regard durci, plus charbonneux que jamais, mais Angelina n'y accorda aucune attention.

Tout son empire pour les voir s'embourber dans leur bêtise et leur cruauté leurs balais au fond du gosier !

♥♥

Il faisait vraiment un froid de canard depuis une dizaine de jours.

Fin novembre était toujours pluvieux mais rarement aussi froid. Ils avaient pourtant eu un début d'automne des plus cléments et étrangement ensoleillé, mais la réalité du climat britannique s'était rappelé à eux brusquement, sans prévenir, et à présent des rafales de vent gelées s'abattaient sur les murs de Poudlard. Un temps de chien à rester au coin du feu. Mais cela serait bien sûr sans compter sur leur capitaine. Marcus Flint ne plaisantait pas avec les entraînements de Quidditch. Jamais. Et tous se doutaient qu'ils ne laisserait pas passer un entraînement à cause de quelques petites rafales de vent et de petites gouttes de pluie, minuscules au demeurant, mais qui les avait déjà tous trempés jusqu'à l'os à moelle.

« Bole, Derrick ! On ne vous a pas demandé de nous faire un ballet d'opérette ! Remuez-moi ces muscles et frappez ces cognards comme des mecs ! On dirait ces fillettes de chez Serdaigle !» Hurla le capitaine pour se faire entendre malgré les bourrasques de vent.

Et ce commentaire ramena très certainement le sourire à tous les membres de l'équipe. Le premier match de leur saison avait été un spectacle remarquable. Les Serdaigle avaient dû se contenter de dix petits et ridicules points. Ils n'en avaient fait qu'une bouchée et c'était une manière bien plaisante et remarquable pour eux de commencer leur saison.

Beaucoup ne voyaient en Marcus qu'une brute sans cervelle et c'était en général cette erreur colossale qui menait leurs adversaires à leur perte.

« Malefoy ! Si tu viens ici pour te manucurer les ongles tu peux retourner au coin du feu auprès de ta cour ! Fais-moi le plaisir _d'essayer_ au moins de trouver ton Vif d'Or avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même et que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine! » Grogna-t-il férocement.

Les entraînements étaient généralement durs et dénués de sentimentalisme inutile. Mais Marcus Flint savait ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait très bien. Il avait beau être dur, sec et autoritaire, les joueurs voyaient en lui leur leader, puissant et redouté. Aucun Serpentard ne remettait en question la façon de faire de Marcus, quels que soient ses choix, quels que soient ses ordres. Ils étaient une équipe menée d'une main de fer. Mais d'une main experte et juste.

C'est donc trempés et se préparant à une nouvelle formation de contre-attaque, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, que les yeux d'Adrian Pucey furent attirés par un mouvement au pied des tribunes. Il faisait très sombre et il dut plisser les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« On a de la compagnie » Articula-t-il dans un sifflement alors que Marcus le réprimandait déjà pour être dans la lune.

Marcus ne tourna pas même la tête vers le point qu'il lui montrait du menton. Nulle doute qu'il avait déjà vu cette ombre les observer. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser leur capitaine pour laisser un espion voler des informations sur leur équipe et les plans de jeu qu'ils allaient appliquer. Il savait que Marcus ne craignait rien ni personne sur un terrain de Quidditch, pas qu'il en craignît plus sur la terre ferme, mais il n'avait pas à exposer leur équipe. Toutefois Adrian n'était très certainement pas assez fou pour lui faire ce reproche de vive voix et de front. Quand les autres joueurs arrêtèrent l'entraînement, n'entendant plus leur capitaine rouspéter, se demandant clairement ce qu'il en était, Adrian se permit d'intervenir, au risque de déplaire à son capitaine.

« Nous avons un espion de Gryffondor qui s'est invité sur notre terrain » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Il a plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'être là » Maugréa Derrick alors que sa batte le démangeait déjà.

« Allons, allons, un peu de savoir-vivre, les garçons » Leur lança Marcus dans ce sourire féroce qui lui était propre « Accueillons notre invité comme nous savons si bien le faire »

Et ils se posèrent comme un seul homme face à la silhouette qui n'avait pas bougé en les voyant arriver en meute.

« Wood » Le salua trop poliment Marcus.

« Flint » Lui répondit Oliver dans un souffle en hochant de la tête.

Adrian s'appuya sur son balai un sourire de requin sur les lèvres, il y allait avoir du spectacle et il était aux première loges. Le pied ! Marcus avait toujours eu une haine viscérale pour ce golden boy et il n'aimait pas plus les tricheurs que les faibles. Si Wood ne trouvait pas une bonne raison à sa présence sur leur territoire dans la minute, il était certain que Marcus lui ferait regretter d'être seulement revenu à Poudlard. Voire d'être venu au monde.

« Que nous vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite, Ex-Capitaine ?» Lui demanda Marcus de cette voix qui lui était propre et qu'aucun des joueurs n'aimaient se voir adresser « Tu nous déranges. Je sais que tu n'es plus un membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor, pas que cela change grand chose pour eux, mais cela ne te permet pas de venir te rincer l'œil »

« Ouais, on n'aime pas vraiment les tricheurs » Ajouta Bole alors que Derrick s'approchait, menaçant, abattant violemment sa batte dans la paume de sa main.

Wood ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné et la seule personne sur laquelle il daignait poser les yeux n'était autre que leur capitaine. Ce même regard de poisson crevé qu'il baladait dans les couloirs de l'école depuis la rentrée. Son oncle était mort. La belle affaire, ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde. Adrian détestait les gens qui pleuraient sur leur sort, et nulle doute, vu la manière dont Marcus traitait Oliver depuis son abandon du poste de capitaine, qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait été tout simplement exécrable avec le garçon, un plaisir pour les yeux.

« Les Gryffondor n'ont pas besoin de tricher pour vous battre » répondit Oliver calmement alors qu'il avait froncé les sourcils en fixant toujours Marcus « Ils ne feront jamais votre jeu »

Ce qui n'était très certainement pas la chose à dire car Bole l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et ses pieds étaient déjà suspendus dans le vide. S'il lui écrasait son poing sur le nez comme il menaçait de le faire, et il le ferait, Serpentard perdrait encore des points, mais d'un autre côté il serait vraiment dommage de ne pas profiter de pareille occasion.

Malheureusement Marcus ne semblait pas de cet avis. Adrian supposa qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas partager son punching ball préféré. Tant mieux, ça n'en serait que plus intéressant avec le capitaine. Lui ne frappait pas pour faire mal, il frappait pour anéantir. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait toujours admiré. Aucune limite. Que la loi du plus fort.

Marcus prit le temps de lisser la chemise que Bole avait froissée comme un rustre dans sa poigne d'animal et remit même le col de Wood, qui ne bougea pas, mais ne cessa de le fixer avec défiance. Tous ces gestes qui auraient pu être amicaux et sembler être des invitations à la paix et au dialogue n'étaient que l'ébauche d'un futur carnage. Quand Marcus le déciderait, ça allait faire mal. Très mal.

Adrian poussa un petit grognement mécontent car Marcus venait de se pencher vers Wood, le recouvrant de toute sa hauteur et leur masquant par la même occasion le spectacle à venir. Quelle poisse. Mais nul doute que personne n'aurait aimé se retrouver ainsi face à face à un Marcus Flint si dangereusement calme et posé, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

« Bien. Je repète : pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Pour toi… » Fut le souffle qu'Adrian crut percevoir et, diantre, pourquoi ne pouvait-il en être certain ?

« Quoi ? » Lâcha-t-il tout de même « Si c'est pas mignon, les gars, Oliver Wood en pince pour le capitaine ! En fait il est venu pour le mater ! C'est sûr qu'il doit apprendre des choses en le regardant voler ! Genre comment on fait pour tenir sur un balai sans se prendre un poteau de but »

Et tous les membres de l'équipe rirent à sa blague macabre, tous. Et Adrian fut satisfait. Mais il ne vit jamais que le visage de Marcus s'était durci, ne goûtant pas à la plaisanterie.

« Le professeur McGonagall te convoque dans son bureau, Flint » Siffla Wood en lui jetant presque une lettre au visage « Sûrement pour te féliciter de la victoire de ton équipe sur Serdaigle. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un Poursuiveur fait sortir l'Attrapeur et l'Attrapeur de réserve aussi spectaculairement. Très galant de ta part, en effet, je suis sûr que tu dois en avoir à la pelle des filles qui en pincent pour toi si tu les traites comme ça ! »

Oh, le petit Wood semblait fâché. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il n'avait assisté à aucun match de Quidditch de ce début de saison, il avait très certainement eu trop peur de voir un autre horrible accident. Et Adrian roula des yeux à la teinte pathétique de cette idée. Une femmelette, voilà ce qu'il était. Et il n'avait aucun droit de reprocher à leur capitaine la perfection avec laquelle il menait son propre jeu et le fait que les Serdaigle n'aient pas été à la hauteur.

« Je fais plus dans la parité sur un terrain que dans la galanterie » Le moqua Marcus « Mes ennemis sont mes ennemis, Wood, je ne fais pas de défavoritisme »

« C'est pour ça que votre équipe croule sous les membres féminins » Répondit calmement Wood.

« Tout le monde ne rêve pas d'avoir une fille comme capitaine, Ollie » Se gaussa Adrian rappelant que c'était Angelina qui avait succédé à Oliver « Etant galants, nous laissons les demoiselles de Serpentard là où est leur place… »

Et au geste qui accompagna ses paroles Oliver se détourna d'eux sur un « écœurant »

Ils étaient peut-être écœurants, mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau alors que Marcus lui emboîtait le pas pour se rendre dans le bureau de la chouette.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt, ça manquait vraiment de piment cette année.

♥♥♥

_J'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid !_

Voilà qui expliquait très bien la situation de Drago Malefoy en cet instant. Il s'était pourtant habillé bien chaudement et avait même enfilé deux couches de vêtements en dessous de sa parka, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'avait fait que quelques pas en dehors du château et son nez menaçait déjà de geler. Il l'enfonça un peu plus dans son épaisse écharpe. Hors de questions que ces quelques flocons de neige de décembre l'empêche de profiter de sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Il en avait tant entendu parler ! Il était vraiment content de pouvoir s'offrir cet après-midi de détente après les examens de fin de trimestre et le fait que Potter en soit interdit ne faisait que rajouter à sa joie. Bien fait !

C'est lentement, marchant le plus gracieusement possible, Pansy pendu à son bras et Crabbe et Goyle leur emboîtant le pas, qu'il longeait la longue route enneigée qui devait les mener à la porte de l'école. Evidemment, les professeurs pensaient qu'ils seraient heureux de pouvoir prendre l'air et profiter du paysage alors à quoi bon leur permettre de se rendre au village voisin en calèche. Il leur en donnerait de l'air frais et du paysage ! Ses pommettes devaient être aussi rouges que son nez à présent, ce qui ne devait définitivement pas seoir à un Malefoy, et il était bon pour un allergie, il le sentait d'ores et déjà. Il remonta un peu plus son écharpe de manière à ne laisser que ses yeux dépasser de l'écharpe et enfonça sa chapka un peu plus sur sa tête, sa coiffure était de toute façon déjà ruinée.

Ils arrivaient à la grande porte de l'école et Drago le sut avant même de la voir. Un air glacial s'était faufilé vicieusement sous ses vêtements et il avait l'impression qu'une main gelée venait de le saisir au cœur. Les Détraqueurs. Les professeurs les avaient prévenus, cette année il leur fallait être très prudents car les Détraqueurs avaient été placés autour de l'enceinte de l'école au cas où le dénommé Sirius Black, le Mangemort le plus recherché par le Ministère de la Magie qui s'était évadé depuis quelques mois, ne décide de venir s'en prendre à Harry Potter. Tout en revenait toujours à la tête de balafré, ça en était répugnant. Mais qu'il lui donne Potter personne n'en avait cure ! En attendant, il sentait ses petits cheveux blonds se hérisser désagréablement sur sa nuque et même si son père lui avait dit qu'il ne risquait rien des Détraqueurs il se rappelait tout de même qu'il s'était empressé d'ajouter qu'il lui fallait rester le plus loin possible d'eux. Et comme il était un bon fils et qu'il n'avait jamais désobéi à son père, il fit passer Crabbe et Goyle devant lui et resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Pansy, ça ferait toujours ça en plus entre lui et ces créatures.

Quand ils eurent enfin passé la porte d'entrée et que l'air glacial s'effilocha au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient des grilles, Drago ne s'aperçut, que comme la plupart des élèves, il avait accéléré le pas. Il soupira lourdement, enfin rassuré. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il crut entendre un cri. Un hoquet pour être plus précis. Quelque chose d'apeuré en tout cas. De perdu. Comme un animal blessé qui sait que le chasseur qui a fait feu va s'en arriver pour l'achever. Rapidement et proprement dans le meilleur des cas.

Drago ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à tourner la tête pour voir d'où venait ce cri. Cela ne l'intéressait pas de savoir, il ne voulait pas être témoin de quoi que ce soit, de la détresse de qui que ce soit. Pourtant ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur une silhouette noire, une silhouette monstrueuse comme il en n'en avait vu que brièvement dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Ses jambes se firent de plomb et il refusa d'avancer.

Un Détraqueur. C'était un Détraqueur.

Les professeurs leur avaient dit qu'ils ne craignaient rien à partir du moment où il ne les approchaient pas. Alors comment expliquer que ce Détraqueur se soit autant éloigné de l'enceinte de l'école ? Pourquoi se tenait-il droit, effrayant dans son linceul de nuit, dominant un élève de toute sa hauteur ? C'était un cauchemar. Et personne ne bougeait. Personne.

Soit les autres élèves étaient pris dans la froidure de l'étreinte de ce monstre, soit ils étaient bien trop effrayés pour oser seulement s'approcher de cette pauvre créature qui était à présent à genoux dans le sol enneigée, la bouche ouverte sur un cri étouffé par le froid qui devait l'envahir.

Il vit passer une ombre à côté de lui mais ne cligna pas même des yeux, étrangement envoûté par le spectacle qui se tenait sous ses yeux. L'élève allait-il subir le célèbre et triste baiser du Détraqueur alors qu'il n'avait pas été jugé coupable du moindre crime par le Ministère ? C'était un Gryffondor vu l'écharpe qu'il portait, cela soulagea Drago.

« Eloigne-toi ! » cria une voix et Drago sortit peu à peu de sa rêverie macabre pour découvrir que c'était Flint, son capitaine, qui courait vers le Détraqueur.

Parlait-il au Détraqueur ? A ce pauvre élève à genoux sur le sol ? Etait-il fou pour oser défier un Détraqueur et s'en approcher aussi dangereusement. Il était certain que Drago n'aurait jamais associé Marcus Flint avec le mot peur, mais il ne l'aurait pas non plus fait avec le mot héros. Pas qu'il n'en soit pas capable, mais qu'il s'en fiche tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt et encore moins de compassion pour qui que ce soit.

« Ecarte-toi !!! » Hurla-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette vers le Détraqueur ce qui avait apparemment eu pour effet de le stopper dans sa progression voire de le pousser légèrement en retraite « Il vous est interdit de vous approcher des élèves ! Casse-toi !! »

Drago avait à présent les yeux écarquillés et alors que Pansy le tirait par la manche pour s'éloigner, Drago, lui, au contraire se rapprochait, car si tout à l'heure le visage de la victime avait été étranger, cette fois-ci c'était le visage de son capitaine qui se tordait sous la souffrance. Ce visage qui n'avait pas souri le moins du monde en l'accueillant dans l'équipe de Serpentard mais qui avait pris le temps de lui dire qu'avec de l'entraînement il pourrait être un excellent Attrapeur un jour. Il l'avait su honnête et non flagorneur. Il était étonnent de penser que Marcus Flint puisse avoir des souvenirs heureux dont les Détraqueurs seraient ravis de se repaître. Et malgré la proximité du Détraqueur il ne se laissait pas faire, ne courbait pas l'échine, il restait droit comme un « i », les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol.

Il cria alternativement des sorts à plusieurs reprises que Drago n'identifia pas et qui n'eurent apparemment que pour effet de diffuser une fumée rougeâtre dans un bruit assourdissant. Ce ne fut que quand le professeur McGonagall arriva en projetant un « Patronus », un chat habile et furieux qui chassa le Détraqueur en à peine quelques secondes, que Drago comprit. Flint avait fait la seule chose sage : appeler à l'aide.

Mince ! Le capitaine venait de monter un peu plus dans son estime. Et Drago n'était pas le genre de personna à estimer ou à mettre sur un piédestal qui que ce soit

Nombreux furent les élèves à aider Wood à se remettre sur pied mais pas un seul à féliciter Flint de son courage et de ce qu'il venait de faire, risquer sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Et Drago savait que jamais il n'aurait fait cela pour qui que ce soit.

La seule personne qui s'adressa à Flint fut le professeur qui arriva essoufflée sur un « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » presque hystérique et un regard désapprobateur pour le Serpentard. Evidemment il ne pouvait être que l'unique responsable, Flint était connu après tout pour les problèmes qu'il causait.

« Rien du tout, Professeur » Lâcha Flint dans un grognement affaibli par les événements « Je testais juste votre blabla sur l'entraide entre les Maisons et comment les forts se doivent de veiller sur les plus faibles. Et conclusion, c'est pas mon truc »

C'est le visage sombre et les traits tirés qu'il s'éloigna de la scène de l'incident et qu'il passa devant Drago sans même s'arrêter, sans même lui accorder un regard. C'est sûr qu'aucun membre d'une autre Maison ne le féliciterait pour son courage, mais Flint devait savoir qu'il ne trouverait pas plus de congratulations dans sa propre Maison. S'entraider était une chose, aider un ennemi était une trahison.

♥♥♥♥

La neige tachetait encore par endroit le sol.

L'hiver avait été froid et gris. Et cette journée de fin de mars n'échappait en rien à la monotonie des jours précédents. Froide, grise et vide.

Oliver était sorti pour se promener, les cours de l'après-midi ayant été annulés. Prendre l'air ne lui faisait aucunement du bien, et à part les rougeurs sur ses joues, l'air frais ne redonnait nullement de couleur à son teint devenu olivâtre. Mais il n'était pas sorti pour cela, non, il était tout simplement sorti pour ne plus avoir à faire face à la déception qu'il lisait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà sur les traits tirés de ses amis. Ils avaient pitié de lui, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et lui en voulaient tout aussi certainement de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, alors qu'ils détenaient de réelles chances pour gagner la coupe, alors qu'ils avaient eu besoin de lui. Il n'avait été là pour personne, il en était incapable.

Alors que ses pieds traînaient sur le sol, raclant la neige encore persistante, couvrant ses bottes de terre humide, ses yeux furent attirés par des cristaux à la surface des petites étendues blanchâtres. Des perces-neiges. Si fragiles et si fortes pourtant. Malgré le poids de la neige, elles parvenaient à l'aube du printemps à forcer leur prison de glace pour clamer leur beauté en toute simplicité, ouvrant à peine leurs pétales, illuminant pourtant la poudre blanche d'une scintillement d'un blanc si pur.

Oliver fixa longuement ces petites fleurs. Celles-là même qui à chaque printemps vainquaient l'hiver de la seule caresse de leurs pétales, saluant, humbles, leur douce couverture de neige. Si seulement il n'avait que leur courage. Si seulement…

« Ca devient une habitude chez toi d'admirer tes bottes crottées » Le coupa un voix grave le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Flint » Salua-t-il le jeune garçon sans vraiment le regarder.

Il avait dû sortir se dégourdir et quoi de mieux pour un passionné de Quidditch que d'enfourcher son balai. Cela le mettait à mal de devoir faire face à un Flint nonchalamment installé sur son Nimbus 2001, le dominant glorieusement, son sourire en coin étrangement absent de ses traits.

C'était encore l'une des rares personnes qui ne lui parlait pas en craignant qu'il ne craque d'un moment à l'autre, l'approchant de ce fait avec précaution. Flint était resté fidèle à lui-même. Imbuvable. Et cela rassurait étonnement Oliver.

« Tu as l'intention de te contenter de faire de la randonnée encore longtemps, Capitaine ? » Lui demanda-t-il de cette voix railleuse alors qu'il tournait autour de lui, bien trop près de lui, comme un vautour guettant sa proie, attendant qu'elle s'effondre.

« Arrête ça, tu veux ? » S'énerva Oliver ne voulant pas avoir à faire face à quelqu'un sur un balai, ne pouvant endurer cela « Et arrête de m'appeler capitaine ! Je ne suis plus capitaine ! Je ne suis plus rien ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi seul !»

Et Oliver avait accéléré le pas, espérant que Flint le laisserait tranquille. Mais bien sûr cela aurait mal été connaître le Serpentard. Pourquoi laisser sa proie se traîner alors qu'il était bien plus amusant que de lui asséner le coup de grâce soi-même. C'est que Flint serait presque compatissant, se retint de rire Oliver, désabusé.

« C'est ce que tu voudrais, hein ?! » Grogna Flint « Que tout le monde pleure sur le pauvre malheureux que tu es et t'abandonne à ton triste sort pour te laisser te morfondre encore et encore »

Et Flint s'était mis à faire des cercles de plus en plus rapides autour de lui, se rapprochant dangereusement, le frôlant violemment par moment, faisant naître une panique en Oliver qu'il lui avait cru impossible de ressentir à nouveau depuis cet horrible jour. Son cœur s'emballait. Son souffle se faisait court.

« Arrête !! » Hurla-t-il à plein poumons alors que l'air se raréfiait autour de lui et qu'il se sentait perdre tous ses repaires « S'il te plait, Marcus, je t'en prie »

Et c'est un sanglot déchirant qui lui échappa alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir, qu'il se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, et le cri qui finit par lui échapper, étouffé ou amplifié par ses pires peurs lui sembla étranger. Mais ce cri sortait enfin. IL pouvait enfin se libérer de ce cri qu'il avait gardé enfermé dans sa cage thoracique depuis ce jour noir d'août. Et ça faisait du bien tout en faisant mal.

C'est une poigne forte sur son bras qui le fit sursauter brusquement et revenir à l'horreur de la situation et le visage qu'il découvrit à à peine quelques centimètres du sien était un visage déformer par la haine et le dégoût, un visage ennemi.

« Ca suffit ! » Siffla Flint « Ca n'a que trop duré ! »

Et alors qu'Oliver tentait vainement de se débattre, de fuir cette poigne de fer, autant demander à une perce-neige de percer au travers d'un sol bétonné, il sentit ses jambes le trahir. Il était perdu.

Et c'est alors qu'il savait que tout était fini pour lui, que tout recommença.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux hébétés et effrayés. Non ! Tout mais pas ça, criait son esprit alors que son corps redécouvrait la sensation de voler. Marcus Flint l'avait pris de force comme passager sur son balai. Et en cet instant de solitude intense, réelle et presque palpable, il ne sut pas ce qui était le pire, être sur un balai ou être sur un balai avec Flint. Les deux l'effrayaient tout autant.

Il tenta de se débattre comme un diable, quand ses esprits lui revinrent violemment, mais ce fut un bras assuré qui le maintint en place, une poitrine solide qui le soutint.

« Ne bouge pas autant, Wood » Lui dit Flint d'une voix posée et étrangement rassurante, une voix qu'il ne lui avait très certainement jamais entendu « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voler accompagné et je ne voudrais pas perdre mon précieux fardeau et me voir accusé d'avoir formater un plan machiavélique pour me débarrasser d'un adversaire redoutable »

_Tu parles ! Je ne suis plus rien_ Pensa Oliver alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il était terrorisé en cet instant, qu'il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il blottissait son nez contre ce bras solide, les siens, si frêles et fragiles, noués autour de cette taille stable, trouvant un effrayant réconfort contre ce corps chaud alors que le vent gelé menaçait de le dévorer, de l'aspirer pour le briser.

« S'il te plait » Expira-t-il à peine « Fais-nous descendre »

Et sa voix tremblait tout autant que ses membres.

« Wood, Wood, Wood » Lui répondit une voix étonnement amicale et souriante « Souviens-toi à qui tu parles. Tu t'égares ! T'ai-je jamais pris en pitié jusqu'à présent ? »

Et ce maudit balai faisait des figures qui secouaient son estomac tout aussi certainement que son cœur meurtri. Il trembla plus fort encore alors que les larmes avaient vaincu la digue claire de ses cils et qu'elles se déversaient honteusement sur ses joues, son dos secoué de spasmes douloureux alors que ses mains s'agrippaient à ce dos remarquable, à cette carrure invincible.

Le vol se fit plus lent, plus longiligne, plus élevé. Oliver pouvait le sentir. Ses sens et son corps n'avaient pas oublié la sensation de voler ; ce que sa tête refusait, eux l'accueillaient comme un nouveau souffle, comme l'air que respire un rescapé de la noyade en faisant à nouveau enfin surface. Et quand une grande main, chaude et rassurante, traça de longs cercles apaisant dans le creux de ses reins il se laissa guidé sagement par la chaleur et la voix rauque et calme.

« Wood » l'interpella la voix « Ouvre les yeux et regarde. Regarde la vie autour de toi. Ne la rejette plus.»

Et quand Oliver trouva le courage de tourner la tête, il découvrit un paysage comme il avait l'impression d'en voir pour la toute première fois. Un doux couché de soleil rougeoyant recouvrait les vallées de couleurs chaudes et apaisantes dans une souffle étonnement agréable. Cette palette de couleurs si vives et si vivantes émerveillèrent Oliver comme un petit enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël. Mais la plus belle image qu'il garderait à tout jamais dans son cœur était le visage souriant de Flint alors que ces aquarelles jaunes et orangées diluaient sur son visage une douceur qui l'apaisa bien plus que tous les mots qu'on lui avait dit à ce jour.

Le doux parfum de pin qui se diluait au vent, et une autre odeur plus musquée qui devait être le parfum de Flint, finirent de calmer les battements de son cœur troublé. Il cala confortablement sa tête sur cette épaule puissante, ne craignant plus de chuter à cause d'elle, ne craignant plus les blessures, tout simplement rassuré par la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait et apaisé par sa présence. Il aurait pu rester là des heures. Des jours.

Quand la nuit fut noire, à peine éclairée par une nouvelle lune et l'air plus frais, c'est un frisson qui le tira de sa rêverie, un agréable frisson qui précéda le chuchotement à son oreille.

« C'est l'heure du dîner et vu le nombre de repas que tu as sauté, tu ne rateras pas celui-là en plus » Et avant qu'Oliver n'ait pu protester Marcus ajouta « Et, désolé, mais je ne laisse personne mener la danse sur _mon_ balai, alors je te raccompagne et tu restes sage »

« Pourtant je suis certain que je pourrais t'apprendre des choses » Répondit Oliver dans un petit sourire provocateur, il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet audace, cette paix soudaine, mais il n'en avait cure.

« Je te prends au mot, Wood »

♥♥♥♥♥

« Tu vois ce que je vois, frérot ? » Demanda un George apparemment médusé.

« Non, la question est, est-ce toi tu vois ce que je vois ?! » Répondit un Fred tout aussi bluffé.

Les jumeaux Weasley ne pouvaient tout simplement pas en croire leurs yeux.

Quand Angelina les avait fait appeler en urgence ils s'étaient attendus au pire. Et peut-être était-ce le pire en quelque sorte. Car le spectacle qui se jouait à présent sous leurs yeux auraient pu être assimilé à leur pire cauchemar s'il n'était pas en cet instant la réalisation de l'un de leur espoir les plus chers. Ils n'avaient pas astiqué ce balai, le polissant encore et encore après chaque entraînement pour qu'il ne prenne pas la poussière, en vain.

Oliver était là. Cette forme athlétique et rougeoyante sur ce fond de ciel bleu en ce printemps tardif. Cette forme virevoltant sur son balai, son si précieux balai, une grand sourire aux lèvres. Jamais les jumeaux ne l'auraient reconnu mais l'émotion leur avait tout aussi certainement cloué le bec que la surprise.

Car leur futur ex-capitaine ne volait pas seul. Et ses fous rires il les partageait avec un camarade de jeu. Avec un autre joueur qui arborait fièrement ses couleurs lui aussi. Une tache verdoyante.

« Vous allez finir par gober des mouches, les garçons » Leur adressa Angelina dans un grand sourire taquin.

« Et toi tu vas perdre ton poste de capitaine, Capitaine » Répondit Fred dans un sourire tout aussi taquin.

« Mais en échange tu peux avoir un rendez-vous avec moi comme lot de consolation » Lui sourit George faussement prédateur.

« Moi qui en est toujours rêvé, Fred ! » Le plaisanta-t-elle à son tour dans une parodie de roman à l'eau de rose en basculant la tête en arrière, la main sur le front.

Quand une bonne partie des deux équipes se fut réunie, chacune de leur côté, pour observer le spectacle contre-nature qui durait depuis un certain temps, un Oliver Wood qui poursuivait le Poursuiveur capitaine de Serpentard, les deux garçons finirent par daigner prendre conscience de leur présence et c'est lentement, en duo, en formation, qu'ils le rejoignirent, toujours chevauchant leur balais.

« Ca vous dit un petit match amical ? » Annonça Marcus Flint d'un air de conspirateur et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor sentit le plan foireux à l'horizon.

« Dans les règles de l'art » Ajouta Oliver en levant un sourcil vers le Serpentard.

« Il est en train de parler de fair-play » Précisa George à Adrian Pucey qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« Ne sois pas grossier, George, en prononçant à nos camarades des mots dont ils ne connaissent pas la définition, veux-tu ? » Provoqua Fred.

« Pardon, Fred, je disais donc le capitaine est en train de parler de Quiddicth et non pas de « massacre aux cognards » » Reprit George toujours aussi souriant.

Et alors que les deux équipes au sol se mettaient déjà face l'une à l'autre, prêtes à se sauter à la gorge avant même d'enfourcher leurs balais, la voix joviale d'Oliver s'adressa à eux.

« Et si on mélangeait les équipes ? » Et on aurait pu penser qu'il venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle.

Et alors que les deux équipes étaient offusquées par la seule idée saugrenue que venait de leur soumettre Oliver Wood, mais que celle-ci faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, et qu'ils se confrontaient à coup de « On ne peut pas faire confiance à des serpents ! », « Je ne veux pas de filles dans mon équipe » et des « Rendez-moi Fred, rendez-moi George », personne ne prêta la moindre attention quand la main du capitaine de Gryffondor glissa lentement sur le bois lustré du balai de celui de son homologue de chez Serpentard, avant de nouer leurs doigts brièvement, avant de lui lancer une œillade reconnaissante, un remerciement muet.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Marcus Flint pouvait se vanter sans mentir de n'avoir peur de rien.

Il était un grand gaillard solide qui n'avait jamais craint rien ni personne. Il avait plus pour habitude, et il n'avait aucune honte à le reconnaître, de terroriser les autres. Qu'il le veuille ou non son apparence et sa convivialité naturelle ne mettaient pas forcément les autres personnes à l'aise et quand il était en plus d'humeur déplaisante il leur valait mieux fuir tout simplement, c'était un fait.

Pourtant, au jour d'aujourd'hui, une seule personne au monde pourrait clamer ouvertement avoir foutu la frousse de sa vie à Marcus et pas plus tard qu'un demi-heure auparavant. Pour rien au monde Marcus n'aurait raté le match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui malgré les pluies torrentielles qui avaient commencé à s'abattre sur l'école depuis la moitié de la matinée. Mais le match avait été maintenu et Marcus, en bon capitaine qu'il était, était venu faire honneur aux deux équipes qui s'affrontaient aujourd'hui. Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor. Il était normal qu'il assiste à ce match que ce soit par respect et passion du Quidditch, mais aussi car les matchs étaient les rares moments où il leur était donné de voir les autres équipes jouer et se faire une idée de leur technique et de leur niveau. Serpentard avait déjà vaincu Pouffsouffle, mais de peu, mais il leur restait encore Gryffondor, le match ayant été repoussé à la fin de la saison en raison de la blessure de Malefoy survenu en début d'année. Nul doute qu'il l'avait bien cherché, mais Marcus n'avait pas été prêt à affronter Gryffondor sans son Attrapeur et encore moins sans pouvoir faire face à leur capitaine. Capitaine qui avait remis les couleurs de son équipe aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte en cet instant, voir enfin voler à nouveau. Puissant et gracieux comme il l'avait toujours été. Un nouvel Oliver Wood rentrerait sur le terrain, de cela Marcus avait été convaincu et Oliver ne l'avait pas déçu, pas le moins du monde. Et il avait senti dans les picotements qui avaient titillé ses doigts qu'il n'avait qu'un seul et unique désir, faire face à son adversaire de toujours. Et vite.

Le match avait été passionnant, les mauvaises conditions météorologiques obligeant les joueurs à se dépasser, à donner bien plus que le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et Marcus les avait enviés. Comme il aurait voulu être sur ce terrain, sur son balai. Face à cet Oliver déterminé et invincible.

Ce souhait était devenu une supplique viscérale quand le scénario idyllique avait viré au cauchemar. L'air s'était fait subitement glacial et les cris de joie s'étaient évaporés dans les tribunes à l'apparition des ces capuches noires. Les Détraqueurs avaient pénétré l'enceinte de l'école, puis le terrain de Quidditch et Marcus avait senti ce sentiment de désespoir s'incruster une fois encore dans ses entrailles, mais pire que cela, il avait ressenti cette peur primaire, cette peur face à l'impuissance. Il n'avait pu qu'observer ces spectres nocturnes se glisser entre les gouttes de pluie, pénétrant aussi certainement le terrain que l'âme des joueurs, cherchant sans cesse à se repaître de ce bonheur volé et quand ils eurent atteint leur cible, Harry Potter apparemment, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour une seule silhouette, miraculeusement située en bout de terrain, plus éloignée de ces créatures affamées de souffrance, mais au lieu de s'éloigner comme le faisaient ses consœurs c'est vers l'épicentre même du drame qu'elle se dirigeait.

Et Marcus sut alors ce qu'était la peur de voir disparaître quelqu'un d'unique. C'était horrible. Incompréhensible. Inhumain.

C'est pour cela qu'il attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, les bras croisés, le dos adossé à l'une des tribunes, que l'équipe de Gyffondor sorte enfin des vestiaires. Il avait dû faire face aux regards désapprobateurs des professeurs et par la suite aux regards suspicieux des coéquipiers de Wood. Mais il se contrefichait de tout cela. Il n'attendait qu'une seule personne et quand celle-ci daigna enfin sortir, il lâcha un souffle de soulagement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenu jusqu'alors et ses épaules se détendirent enfin.

« Salut champion » Lâcha-t-il dans un sourire presque timide alors que Wood le fixait clairement surpris de le trouver là.

Puis c'est dans une petite moue déçue qu'il lui répondit.

« Nous avons perdu »

« Ca aurait pu être bien pire » Lâcha Marcus d'une voix étonnement rancunière, comme si Wood était responsable de ce chamboulement en lui, peut-être car il en était en effet le seul responsable « Pas très intelligent d'aller au devant des problèmes comme ça alors que l'on s'est à peine remis en selle »

Marcus ne voulait plus repenser à cette chute horrible. Il avait clairement vu Potter basculer de son balai et tomber, lentement, si lentement pour ses yeux et quand les bras de Wood s'étaient saisi de lui pour amortir sa chute, basculant de ce fait et tombant en pic avec lui, Marcus n'aurait pas été plus terrorisé s'il avait lui-même fait le saut de l'ange. Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore avait amorti leur descente. N'en restait pas moins qu'Oliver Wood lui avait fichu la frousse et qu'il aurait eu la mort de Marcus sur la conscience si ce dernier avait eu le cœur fragile. Heureusement pour lui, il était de notoriété publique que son cœur n'était pas son point faible. Ni même son point fort. Juste un poids lourd en cet instant.

Wood le fixa un long moment puis il lui sourit. Il souriait cet imbécile ! Il osait !

« Eh bien, un grand héros a dit un jour que les faucons devaient prendre soin des oisillons et quoi de plus normal quand un oisillon tombe du nid que de le rattraper ? » Et Oliver s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui.

_Dangereusement_ ? Mais il n'avait jamais eu peur de personne ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait même si Wood agissait bizarrement.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la citation exacte » Lui répondit-il tout simplement d'une voix railleuse, glissant les mains dans ses poches pour retrouver son aplomb.

« Qu'importe les mots, Marcus, ce sont les actions qui font les héros et je ne crois pas avoir encore remercié le mien comme il se devait » Ajouta le nouveau héros dans un sourire resplendissant.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour quoi que ce soit, vraiment, j'aurais fait ça pour n'imp… » Et Marcus s'interrompit avant de se laisser aller à un fou-rire, évidemment qu'il n'aurait fait cela pour personne d'autre. Il n'était pas un héros, peut-être le héros de Wood mais pas plus.  
Et le rire si franc et si jovial d'Oliver fit écho au sien et rien n'aurait pu rassurer Marcus davantage, le garçon était bien vivant. Plus vivant que ces derniers mois. Plus vivant que jamais.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

L'année était terminée.

La plupart des élèves étaient contents à l'idée de retrouver leur famille et amis qu'ils laissaient chaque année derrière eux pour se rendre à Poudlard, alors que lui, Harry Potter, ne rejoignait sa famille et ses amis qu'à la rentrée.

L'année s'était merveilleusement terminée alors qu'elle avait commencé pour lui dans la souffrance et la peur, mais à présent, il retournerait chez les Dursley en se sachant un réelle famille quelque part, qui serait là pour lui à l'avenir. Son parrain Sirius Black le lui avait promis. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux que cette promesse.

En attendant l'été cauchemardesque qui s'annonçait inéluctablement à l'horizon, Harry déambulait dans les couloirs du deuxième étage et atteignait une aile qu'il n'avait jamais visitée jusqu'alors. L'équipe, qui fêtait la fin de l'année sur leur victoire contre Serpentard, gardant la coupe pour la nuit avant de la donner au professeur McGonagall, qui serait ravie de la voir trôner dans son bureau, l'avait envoyé à la recherche de leur capitaine préféré qui semblait avoir disparu. Il leur avait fait savoir qu'il allait déposer quelque chose dans le local de Quidditch de l'école, un local poussiéreux d'après les filles quand il était ouvert sans LA clé, clé qui était remise au capitaine de l'équipe victorieuse et détentrice de la coupe. Grâce à cette clé, les trésors laissés par les équipes précédentes, depuis des dizaines de générations, s'offraient fierement aux nouveaux joueurs de la même Maison. Oliver voulait apparemment leur faire la surprise de ce qu'il avait personnellement décidé de laisser et leur avait fait promettre d'être patients jusqu'au lendemain. Harry aurait donné cher pour pouvoir jeter un œil à ce que ce local contenait dès ce soir, mais comme promis il serait patient, et pour le moment il voulait surtout retrouver leur capitaine pour retourner à la fête et profiter de ses amis une dernière soirée.

Alors qu'il s'était engagé dans un petit couloir étroit et sombre, persuadé à présent de s'être perdu, il entendit des chuchotements. Il tendit l'oreille alors qu'il avançait prudemment, ne sachant pas pourquoi il marchait à présent sur la pointe de pieds.

Il longea le mur, se disant qu'il était stupide d'être aussi méfiant, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. Il était suffisamment bien placé pour le savoir. Et c'est lentement qu'il passa la tête à l'angle du couloir et le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Mais que faisait Flint ?! Harry avait cru que, depuis le retour d'Oliver dans l'équipe, lui et Flint avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et qu'ils ne tentaient plus de s'entretuer à chaque coin de couloir, mais c'était apparemment sans compter sur le caractère jaloux et mauvais perdant de Flint. Il n'avait pu tolérer de perdre la coupe cette année encore à cause d'Oliver, qui avait fait un match tout simplement grandiose, et voilà comment il se vengeait, en l'agressant physiquement, abusant de sa supériorité physique, dans un couloir sombre ou personne ne viendrait aider Oliver. Il avait dû se douter qu'Oliver viendrait ici ce soir et l'avait guetté comme un prédateur à sonnette. L'ordure !

Flint plaqua violemment Oliver contre le mur derrière lui, sûrement Oliver avait-il tenté de mettre fin à ce face-à-face stérile et Harry Brandit sa baguette prêt à défendre son ami, un sort déjà sur les lèvres, sort qu'il ravala bien vite alors que ses yeux se plissaient pour mieux analyser la scène. Il rechaussa bien ses lunettes, pour s'assurer encore une fois que ses yeux de taupe ne lui jouaient pas de tour, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Flint n'avait nullement plaqué Oliver contre le mur en pierres, non, Oliver, son ami, son capitaine venait de se plaquer lui-même, tout seul comme un grand, contre ce mur pour y trouver appui alors qu'il venait d'attirer violemment Flint à lui et très certainement pas pour entamer une bagarre. Ou en tout cas pas le type de bagarres à laquelle se serait attendu Harry.

Il resta là, médusé, la bouche béante, regardant Oliver attaquer férocement la bouche de Flint alors que ce dernier semblait tenter de le raisonner, le repoussant bien plus gentiment que Harry l'eut jamais cru capable.

« Oliver » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui mit Harry des plus mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas cette tonalité de voix, ça sentait mauvais « Tu cherches à me consoler de la défaite de mon équipe ? »

« Nan » couina Oliver, car oui il venait de pousser un couinement désespéré, alors que les mains de Flint avaient dû encore une fois l'éloigner de son véritable trophée, au plus grand malheur de Harry qui ne trouvait plus la force de faire bouger ses jambes pour fuir loin de ce couloir où se jouait une scène sur laquelle il n'aurait jamais voulu tomber « Récompense-moi ! »

_Seigneur, Merlin, n'importe qui, ayez pitié de moi !!_ Pleura presque Harry. Non, il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il y avait encore des yeux et des oreilles chastes dans cette école, par Merlin !

« Oliver, je crois que tu as abusé de bière-au-beurre ce soir » Répondit calmement Flint et Harry l'aurait presque embrassé pour le remercier de garder la tête sur les épaules alors qu'Oliver semblait bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait « Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et… »

Sages paroles que voilà et Harry était surpris que ça soit le Serpentard qui les prononçât. Mais qu'importait, il n'allait pas tarder à le raisonner et… Etait-ce un gémissement qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Harry tourna la tête bien malgré lui pour surprendre Oliver glissant ses bras autour du cou de Flint, non sans avoir enroulé sa jambe autour d'un mollet. Mollet qui devait faire deux fois la taille d'un des siens.

« Bébé… » Et Oliver fit la moue alors qu'il se tortillait sous ce corps qui le recouvrait complètement.

_Bébé ??? _Harry aurait pu en rire aux larmes à la seule idée que qui que ce soit puisse s'adresser ainsi à Flint et surtout lui donner des petits noms. Il aurait imaginé Flint tuer pour moins que ça, mais là il avait surtout envie de pleurer de désespoir.

Peut-être pourrait-il sauver le peu de dixième qu'il lui restait à chaque œil s'il les interrompait en faisant mine de rien afin de récupérer Oliver, calmer ses ardeurs et ne pas rentrer bredouille à la Salle Commune. Mais un seul regard supplémentaire vers le couple, _oh Merlin ! Oliver et Flint sont un couple !,_ l'en dissuada.

Les mains d'Oliver étaient des plus sérieusement occupées à complètement décoiffer Flint, alors que sa bouche dévorait sa mâchoire, laissant par moment apparaître des dents affamées et une langue joueuse et maintenant la main de Flint, celle-ci qui avait retenu si fermement les ardeurs d'Oliver, s'était perdue il ne savait où, et il ne voulait pas savoir où, mais elle avait disparu quelque part sous la robe d'Oliver.

Harry se cogna plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur en pierre pour chasser les bruits de sussions et les halètements qui échappaient aux deux garçons, et il était à présent sûr que l'année prochaine il ne pourrait poser les yeux sur eux sans virer pivoine.

C'est quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il le vit. Un rideau de velours sombre sous une alcôve à peine visible. Si le rideau n'avait pas dansé très légèrement jamais Harry ne l'aurait remarqué. Il s'en approcha, oubliant tous des deux amoureux, _beurk_, pour trouver peut-être un refuge ou de quoi purifier son esprit.

Il pénétra dans l'alcôve sans un bruit et se retrouva face à une grande fenêtre de forme ovale. Celle-ci donnait sur un paysage qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'était très certainement pas les jardins de l'école. Dehors un orage se déchaînait et Harry était sûr que cette nuit de juin était chaude et agréable il n'y avait pas encore cinq minutes.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'une petite voix dépitée s'adressa à lui.

« Toi aussi… ? »

Et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la personne qui avait fait bouger le rideau de sa présence. Drago Malefoy. Sa soirée ne pouvait pas être pire à présent. Mais quelque part, au fond de lui, il eut de la compassion pour le garçon, car il devina à ces mots seuls que lui aussi avait dû être envoyé pour trouver son capitaine et que la pêche n'avait été que trop bonne. Deux pauvres jeunes garçons traumatisés le même soir, deux ennemis de toujours, restant là l'un à côté de l'autre à regarder la pluie tomber drue au dehors, y trouvant un apaisement certain. Rassurés de ne plus êtres seuls.

« Moi aussi… » Lui répondit-il tout simplement, ne bougeant pas le moins du monde.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

L'heure des « au revoir » était arrivée.

Ils descendaient tous du Poudlard Express ou étaient déjà sur le quai 9 ¾ à saluer les amis et camarades, lançant des « à bientôt » enthousiastes et radieux, ou à traîner leurs valises derrière eux pour rejoindre parents et familles.

Hermione Granger avait beaucoup appris cette année. Apprendre n'était pas seulement un apprentissage scolaire et cérébral, il y avait tant de plus que cela. C'était la vie qui nous apprenait les plus belles des leçons et il fallait savoir y être réceptif.

Alors qu'elle saluait chaleureusement ses amis, Harry et Ron, ne s'attardant pas trop dans son accolade avec le rouquin de peur qu'il ne comprenne la gêne qu'elle éprouvait, et qu'elle se tournait vers les autres Weasley qu'elle avait bien l'intention de saluer tout aussi amicalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur les Wood et elle vit les parents d'Oliver serrer si fort leur fils contre leurs cœurs qu'elle en sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Leur ami allait enfin mieux. Il était enfin de nouveau lui-même.

Et le sourire qu'elle vit naître sur son visage fut le plus beau des présents.

Ses yeux suivirent innocemment les siens et quand elle comprit à qui était destiné l'attention, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle se dirigeait avec son groupe vers la sortie. Elle ne tenta pas même d'entendre ce qu'Oliver murmura à Flint quand il le rejoignit en le saisissant discrètement par le bras, détail qui ne lui échappa pas et qui fit étonnement accélérer Harry, toutefois elle crut entendre distinctement :

« Marcus, je tiens à te présenter mes parents, ils veulent absolument connaître cette personne qui a le goût de la vie »

Flint ne répondit rien et Hermione aurait juré avoir vu d'adorables rougeurs naître sur ses pommettes blafardes du coin de l'œil. Mais elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais avoir assisté à un tel moment d'intimité entre les deux capitaines et elle nierait très certainement avec véhémence avoir jamais vu un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Marcus Flint alors que ses yeux de nuit illuminaient les yeux diurnes d'Oliver.


End file.
